The present invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to a barrier pressure detection system.
Current window breaching sensors cause a lot of false alarms. There are two types of window breaking detections systems, both of which result in a significant amount of false alarms. The first type are the window shock sensors that detect shock applied to the window even if the window is not broken, and so many false alarms result due to shock vibrations from storms or something hitting the window. The second type are the window breaking sensors that detect the sound of breaking glass, and so many false alarms result from similar sounding events being confused for the sound of breaking glass.
As can be seen, there is a need for a window breaching system that minimizes false alarms.